Talk:Shadow Kirby
Attack? It's been a while since I played this game, but I don't recall Shadow Kirby ever attacking Kirby. I just remember he would briefly appear and then quickly flee. If you defeated him before he could do so an item would drop or something (like a Maxim Tomato or something like that). And at the end of the game he would toss you Galaxia if you lost it during the battle against Dark Mind. Xanofar 19:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I recently played the game and shadow kirby threw a bomb at me near one of the entrances to where you fight Kracko. Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 00:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Once shadow kirby froze me with ice breath at Mustard Mountain.Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) same w/me MagicalChez List? Could someone please make a list of all the Copy Abilities that Shadow Kirby is able to use in Kirby And The Amazing Mirror? Thanks! --WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 18:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. Now time to state the locations, It's (Kirby & the) ''Amazing (Mirror) ''that the wiki held back for two years on this. JonasEVB (talk) 19:17, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Mirror World Counterparts Category? I’ve just recently thought about this. Since there are quite a few counterparts that exist in the Mirror World (a total of 6 that we know of), I thought it would kind of make sense to have a category on these, and since there isn’t already, I was thinking I could make one. I just typed this down on this talk page so I could make sure with anyone if this is okay for me to do. I don’t know why, but I always ask for permission before I do anything, probably a habit of mine, in case anyone was wondering why i’m asking to create a category instead of doing it immediately. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:48, October 11, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :With the exception of the Shadow characters (and Dark Meta Knight), individuals aren’t directly stated to be counterparts, and instead we simply made connections to these bosses with previous foes. I’m neutral on adding the category, but I feel like its addition could create a gray area; I’m more inclined to simply believe KatAM took a lot of inspiration from KNiDL and KA. Iqskirby (talk) 02:24, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Even if they’re not directly stated to be counterparts, it’s kind of obvious that they are, to me at least. Dark Taranza emerges from a mirror, and as far as I recall, only counterparts or King-D Mind emerge from mirrors so far, not to mention that he has “Dark” in his name, just like DMK. Parallel Susie, despite coming from a dimensional rift, has King D-Mind’s symbol on her mech, which means that she’s associated with him and hails from the Mirror World. Parallel Landia is kind of an odd one, but I assume that since he has “Parallel” in his name, he also is from the Mirror World. If we were just “simply making connections,” to another character, then how come we call them a “counterpart” or “alternate version” of said character on their articles? I don’t really see how a category about counterparts could be confusing. I am puzzled by your last statement though, what does KatAM taking inspiration KNiDL and KA have to do with this exactly? Not trying to sound rude or anything. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:01, October 12, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :People have tended to say that King Golem and Wiz are Mirror World counterparts of Whispy and Paint Roller respectively. That was what I was getting from your first statement. If we're just going to talk about characters such as Shadow Kirby & Dedede, Dark Meta Knight & Taranza, and the Parallel individuals, I'd be fine with that. Iqskirby (talk) 03:19, October 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, I see what you meant there now. Yes, I was indeed only talking about the Shadow, Dark, and Parallel Characters. Anyway, i’ll create the category now and add it to them. Thanks, Iqs. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:36, October 12, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Parallel Kirby? Since Shadow Kirby retains his original design in Kirby Star Allies, the Shadow Kirby from Kirby Fighters Deluxe might be from Another Dimension, similar to Parallel Susie and the four bosses in Heroes in Another Dimension, so The Shadow Kirby from the original series and from Kirby Fighters Deluxe are different individuals.GRACE US GLORIOUS DARK LOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRD!! (talk) 14:45, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe, but we have no confirmation of this. It'd be strange for them to both be called Shadow Kirby. Iqskirby (talk) 21:05, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :So the Cosmic (?) Shadow Kirby should be called as Parallel Kirby of possible.GRACE US GLORIOUS DARK LOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRD!! (talk) 14:44, August 25, 2019 (UTC)